


Their Story

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: May and Coulson have a lot of things to deal with - from being SHIELD agents to being parents to their little guy. This is a story of how they try to be the best parents in the universe while saving the world.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically follows the original Agents of SHIELD storyline, though I changed a couple of things - for example, Ward and Garrett don't become evil, Skye's a graduate from SHIELD Academy and is with the team from the very beginning and Philinda is married. Oh, and Phil's parents live, May has a brother and sister and Phil and Melinda have a sweet little boy together. Okay, I changed quite a lot of things but I'll inform you about all the changes in the next chapters :) hope you enjoy it!!

„Good job, guys. Our first mission is over. You deserve some rest now.“ Coulson speaks up as they are all gathered in the common area in their plane. 

„Like you can rest in such a small plane.“ Skye comments and Ward throws a deadly look in her way.

„What? Are you fine with such a small plane, my SO?“ Ward is ready to say something but Coulson steps in.

„Ehm…I’m actually glad you brought that up, Skye. We’re heading to the Hub and guess what, we are getting a new plane with a new pilot.“ His smile tells them that there is more to that.

„A new pilot? What’s wrong with Daniels?“ 

„Yeah, Skye’s right. Daniels doesn’t seem to be a bad pilot at all.“ Jemma agrees with Skye and Ward and Fitz both nod in approval.

„Well, we can’t keep him away from his team forever.“

„Wait, does it mean that we’ll get a new team member? Isn’t it exciting, Fitz?“ Jemma is visibly beyond happy. 

„Yes, it is, Jemma. It would be great to get someone who can understand science.“ Coulson just grins and leans on the nearest wall.

„I’ll let you guys figure it out on your own. Anyway, speaking of science, do you guys have the things I requested?“ He asks in a friendly tone and the scientists exchange smiles.

„You bet, sir. The plane is ready. You said it was enough to make just a simple model but I added lights and a sound device so the plane makes the exact same noise as the real plane.“

„Awesome, Simmons?“

„The flower is also ready, sir.“ He nods and leaves the younger agents alone. This little talk between the scientists and Coulson didn’t go unnoticed, though.

„What plane? What flower?“ Skye asks in a very curious tone. Ward only rolls his eyes and goes to grab a bottle of beer.

„Well, agent Coulson asked us if we could make a little model of a plane and plant a flower.“ Fitz says and shows Skye a picture of the plane on his tablet.

„Yeah, it was quite a challenge because he wanted me to grow the flower in a matter of hours but I succeeded. I used a designed bio chamber that fastens the growing process of plants, isn’t that just amazing?“ 

Skye still kinda can’t get used to their excitiment about science. Not that she minds.

„Why would he want something like that?“ Skye asks, even though it seems like the scientist don’t pay attention anymore as they are playing with their tablets.

„Uhmm I am sure the flower is for his wife but I’m not sure about the plane.“ Simmons says and Fitz nods. Skye’s jaw goes down, though.

„WHAT? AC has a wife? Is that for real?!“

„Why are you so surprised? Aren’t you a graduate from the Communications?“ Fitz frowns and puts his tablet away. Skye still has the same surprised expression. 

„Yeah but we never really talked about Mrs Coulson. Damn, it’s awesome! What is she like? I can see him being with a sweet and lovely lady.“ 

„Well, I don’t know, I have never seen her.“

„Me, neither.“

„She’s not even in his file.“ Skye’s so excited about this that she’s now reading in his file, looking for information on his wife.

„It’s because SHIELD has very strict marriage regulations.“ Ward speaks up from their bar. All of them turn their heads in his direction, encouraging him to go on.

„And those regulations are?“

„Well, a SHIELD agent is allowed to marry but it’s all under certain conditions. SHIELD agents can’t wear wedding rings on missions, that’s why you can’t tell that agent Coulson is married…“ Ward points at his ring finger and continues:

„…then, about the file, there can’t be any information on their relationship available for agents that don’t have a high clearance. There are other regulations that I don’t remember but you got the message.“ He sips from his beer bottle and lets the information sink in.

„Why can’t they wear their wedding rings?“ Simmons asks.

„it’s always dangerous for the other one, you know…if they capture you and see you are married, they can use it against you.“ Ward’s words are followed by a moment of absolute silence. 

„How come AC never talks about his wife, we are his team.“ Skye wonders and opens a file on her laptop. 

„But anyway, let’s guess who is AC’s wife.“ Ward rolls his eyes and leaves them alone in the common area.

\--------------------

It’s quite late and Skye finally decides to leave the common area and go to her own bunk. When she’s passing by AC’s office, she hears his voice. She comes closer, his door is slightly open so she can see him standing in front of a huge screen. She can’t see the person he’s talking to, though.

„…and maybe it’s not the worst idea after all, there aren’t many agents willing to go on such missions and I think Jasper knows what he’s doing. He’s not the perfect fit but I think Vic should give him a chance.“

„ _Maybe you can talk some sense into her when you arrive._ “ It’s a female voice and Skye is sure he’s talking to his wife. How lucky she is to witness this.

„I will do different things when I arrive. This is not on my mind right now.“ Coulson smiles and there is a moment of silence.

„ _How long til you arrive_?“

„Seven hours, given or taken.“

„ _Hah, I’d do than in three_.“ The female voices states and Coulson smirks. Skye has never seen this smirk before.

„I have no doubts about it…hey…I miss you.“

„ _We miss you, too_.“

„I can’t wait to get back home.“

„ _We can’t wait to have you here_.“ Skye is confused. The female voice says „we“ but she can’t hear any other voice unless…it hits Skye like a punch in the face – now she understands why AC wanted Fitz to make him a little model of their plane, it makes sense now.

„You seem tired. Have you slept well lately?“ AC asks in a low tone and the woman on the other end gets quiet. It takes him only a few seconds before he speaks up again.

„I take it as a no. You should go to sleep now, get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow.“

„ _Yes, good night, Phil_.“

„Kiss him good night for me.“

„ _It’s 11pm, Phil. He’s been asleep for a few hours_.“ Skye can hear the amusement in the woman’s voice.

„Kiss him anyway.“

„ _I will_.“

„Hey, I love you.“ Skye has never heard Coulson speaking like that. It’s almost unnatural.

„ _Sleep well, Phil_.“

„You sleep well. I really feel like hugging you right now.“ AC laughs.

„ _You will have a chance tomorrow_.“

„Can’t wait. Good night.“

„I know you’re here, Skye.“ He says after a moment and Skye freezes. How can he know? She opens the door and gets in, it’s a very awkward moment and she doesn’t know what to say.

„So, what did you want?“ He asks her and she tries to come up with a good story but in this situation it’s almost impossible.

„I…I-I just…I was passing by your office and heard some voices and…“

„I see.“

„What’s his name?“ She comes closer to his desk. She doesn’t need to say anything else, he understands. A smile spreads across his face as he’s reaching for a few photos that were in his pocket.

„Meldon.“ 

„That’s…wow, I mean…wow, it’s an unusual name.“ Coulson smiles and looks down at one photo. Skye leans on his desk and points at his hands.

„May I?“ He’s unsure at first, it seems like he doesn’t want her to see the photo but after a short inner battle he gives in. The seconds before she has a chance to lay her fingers on it are filled with an unusual excitement. It’s not like she likes to gossip but she likes to know what’s up and not knowing about such a huge thing makes her feel uneasy. She finally can see the kid – she expected him to be older, 10 or 11 at least, but the image of a little boy surprises her. He has dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She has to throw a quick look at AC to find any similarities. She can’t see many but genetics is a tricky thing – the little guy might look more like his mother.

„How old is he?“ She smiles because the image of AC carrying his son around the base makes her feel warm. He must be a great father, he’s the father material kind of guy.

„He’s 3.“ Skye’s eyes widden.

„Wow, doesn’t it feel wrong to be so far from such little kid? Not that I’m judging but…you know…he’s basically a little baby and…I’m sorry, I’m talking too much.“ She offers him a shy smile, she doesn’t want to screw it up, not now that AC is actually talking about his family. He takes the photo back from her and looks at it one more time before he speaks up:

„It’s hard…but it’s the cost of this work. I’m sure you’ll understand when you get older.“ Talking to AC always feels like talking to dad, well, when it’s not about missions, of course. 

„What about your wife? Isn’t she sad?“ Skye regrets her question as soon as she sees AC’s face. It’s almost like she’s just punched him in the gut, his expression changed in a second. He swallows and looks down at the other photo. She’s just about to apologize and throw herself off the plane but he’s faster with his words.

„It’s…it’s complicated. Look, Skye, I don’t want to talk about my private life, okay?“ His voice is firmer this time.

„But-.“

„No buts, I’m not here to talk about my wife or my son, understood?“

„Will you at least show me her photo?“ She knows she should just leave and let him be but she tries anyway. He sights.

„You won’t let it go if I don’t show you the pic, will you?“ She proudly shakes her head and he hands her the second photo. Skye is completely speechless this time – her jaw drops a little and a silent wow leaves her throat.

„She’s gorgeous…absolutely stunning, AC.“ Skye is also quite surprised by the fact that his wife is Asian. Not that it matters but she pictured AC with someone slightly different. She can’t take her eyes off the woman in the photo, even though she’s not the only one in it – AC’s there as well. His wife has the same beautiful and brisky pair of eyes as their son – now Skye understands why the little guy doesn’t look like AC at all. 

„I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about them with others.“ He says as she’s giving him the photo back. She smiles and nods. Quite honestly, she was looking forward to telling Fitz and Simmons about her findings but she can’t do that now. She leaves AC’s office with a quiet goodnight.

\-------------------

They arrive to the Hub at 8am. It was a sleepless night for most of them as they were exctied about getting there, to one of the most important places in SHIELD. Their plane touches down and they are finally free to go. AC passes by them on his way out. He looks different – he exchanged his suit for a simple purple shirt and dark jeans. He carries a little model of their plane in one hand and the flower in the other. 

„Wow, agent Coulson looks great.“ Simmons points out and Skye nods.

„And he smells even better.“

„He’s definitely meeting his wife.“

They get to the cargo bay just in time – Coulson is getting down the ramp and his little son is running in his direction with a wide smile on his face. Skye’s heart melts at the sight in front of her. The little guy hangs his arms around Coulson’s neck. Coulson picks him up and pulls him closer, kissing the left side of his head. Skye, Simmons, Fitz and Ward feel like they aren’t supposed to be watching them because it’s a very intimate moment. 

„Daddy.“ The little guy whispers and Coulson holds him even thigher.

„I missed you….so much.“ Coulson finally puts his son down and runs his hand through his dark brown hair. 

„I got you something…tadaaa.“ AC shows him the little model of their plane and the little guys’s eyes get brighter right away.

„It’s a plane!“

„Yeah, it’s a plane, you don’t have this one, do you?“ The little boy shakes his head and looks at the plane in his little hands. Skye can’t help but smile at the way Coulson is around his son.

„Where’s mommy?“ AC asks as he’s picking up his little guy again.

„I dunn know.“ 

„Let’s find her then, I got something for her, too.“ And with those words AC and his son leave the hangar.

\------------------

„Now it makes sense.“ Fitz states as they are going through their things, still in the plane.

„Huh?“

„The plane, it was for his son.“

„Agent Coulson has a son, who would have guessed that?“ Simmons asks and they all look at Ward with anticipation, as if he knows something more.

„Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t know he had a kid.“

„I guess no one knew, maybe it’s classified.“ Fitz says and leaves them in the plane. 

„AC is a daddy, it’s so sweet!“ Skye is loud and excited and ready to meet Coulson’s little guy. She’s actually making a plan in her head.

\-------------------

„You’re working late.“ Coulson steps in the hangar, talking to the only person that is there.

„Is he asleep?“

„Yes, he’s with Vic.“ Phil comes closer to his wife and slowly puts his hands on her shoulders. She relaxes under his touch as he’s running circles with his thumbs. He gets even closer to her so he can whisper to her ear.

„Missed you.“ She leans into his touch even further and he puts his left hand down so he can hold her smaller one. He smiles as his fingers run across a little metal thing.

„You’re wearing the ring.“ He then squeezes her hand and kisses her cheek. She put her hair on the other side so he has a better access to her neck. He smiles again and tenderly kisses his way down to the place she wants his kisses at.

„Missed you, too.“ It’s still quite innocent until Phil sucks at her earlobe. She curses and stops him.

„Not here.“

„Why not? It’d hardly be the first naked time in the hangar.“ He laughs and hugs her from behind. 

„I got you something, by the way.“ Phil reaches for something behind his back, then he surprises her with a beautiful crimson rose.

„Rose? How come are you still so romantic after all those years?“ She teases and he squeezes her harder in his embrace.

„Melinda, did you just remind me of my age or are you just happy we are still together? And be careful with your answer.“ She turns around in his arms so she can face him. He’s looking down at her with a lovesick expression. She returns the same one. Phil can see a hint of sadness and sorrow in them, though. He can also say she hasn’t slept much. He knows well enough why so he rests his forehead against hers and whispers:  
„Hey…don’t go there…“ She closes her eyes and exhales heavily.

„Phil…“

„Come on, let’s go. Vic is looking after Mely so we can have some quality time together and we don’t want to waste it, do we?“ She smiles up at him and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1

He wakes up to silence and doesn’t want to open his eyes just yet – it’s been a while since he slept in his huge and comfortable bed. He reaches his arm to the right side of the bed to touch his wife. Her side is empty and it forces him to open his eyes. She is not next to him but he’s welcomed by a sight of her, finishing her morning Tai Chi routine. He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t even move – he just wants to watch her from their bed, just like the old days.

Her movements are calm and calculated, it’s almost like she was born with this sklil. Phil has always admired her athletism and flexibility. He still can’t understand how she can be good at all the different sports. Gymnastics, skating, weightlifting, martial arts – you name it.

„You know, you can join me next time.“ Her voice wakes him up from his faraway state of mind. He smiles and sits up. He starts looking around as if he’s trying to find something.

„E-eh, Tai Chi is not my thing. Uhm…Melinda? Haven’t you seen my-.“ He doesn’t even have time to finish the sentence as she throws a pair of boxers and pants at him. 

„You’re welcome.“ She smirks and picks up her workout towel from the ground. He puts his boxers on and can’t miss the way her eyes inconspicuously roam his body. He wants to say something smart but he decides to ask about something much more important:

„Is Mely still with Vic?“

„I’m just going to get him. Your breakfast’s on the kitchen bar, Donnie’s smoothie is in the fridge, get it out so it’s not so cold…oh, and add some honey, he loves it.“ With those words she closes the door behind her. All Phil can do is to smile – he missed this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Later that day, after leaving Mely with his parents who agreed to stick around for their first joint mission weekend, Phil and Melinda find themselves in front of a mirror in their bathroom, both preparing for their mission. They can hear Phil’s mom playing with their little angel and his dad doing something in the kitchen. Melinda sighs, though.

„What’s up?“

„I don’t think I should go.“ It’s almost like a whisper and it breaks Phil’s heart.

„I think you should go. You miss it and you know it.“ She doesn’t oppose, which means that it’s true. He gently taps the small of her back and continues:

„Besides, you’re not going to be in the field. You’ll be a pilot, driver and my second in command.“ 

„Phil, I-.“ She tries to disagree but he doesn’t let her.

„E-e, that’s an order, agent May.“ It seems like she ignores his words and still tries to change his mind about the whole thing.

„We can’t leave Meldon alone…“

„He won’t be alone. He will be with my parents or your parents and I’m sure your sister once said something along the lines of /I hate you Phil but I’ll take care of your kid if you need me, and I hate you/…“ Melinda laughs a little at Phil’s words, it’s not really a secret that Melinda’s siblings are not so fond of Phil. 

„I just…feel bad about leaving him.“ She admits and checks herself in the mirror.

„He’ll be fine…we’ll be fine.“

„Yeah, we’ll be fine but we’re freaking agents…he’s a little baby, Phil, he can’t protect himself.“

„But he’s not alone, Melinda. The whole SHIELD stands by his side. He’s in the most guarded place I can think of.“

„Mh, having SHIELD by our side didn’t help us back then…“ She says quietly. This time it’s Phil who sighs.

„This is not Bahrain.“ She turns her head so she can face him and crosses her arms in the process. Her expression is cold and she’s just about to snap at him when they hear a firm knock on the door.

„Phillip? The tall lady with glasses wants you guys to hurry, I wouldn’t let her wait if I were you.“ Phil’s grateful that his dad prevented this fight. He hates fighting with Melinda, especially when it comes to Bahrain and the year that followed. He doesn’t want her to dwell on past, he wants to see her happy and carefree like she used to be. 

„Seems like we gotta go, agent Coulson.“ There’s something harsh and impersonal in the way she said „agent Coulson“ but he decides to ignore it. They take off their wedding rings at unison and head to the door.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„It’s 11:47.“ Fitz lets out a sigh and looks at his watch again.

„It’s not that bad, Monkey Man.“ Skye says while playing with her mini laptop. They are all gathered in a hangar, right in front of a giant gate with a number 11 on it. 

„Agent Coulson is a top agent, he’s supposed to arrive on time.“ Fitz argues. They’ve been waiting for 17 minutes, which is still not bad at all, but Fitz finds it for some reasons unacceptable.

„Guys, look what I have!“ Jemma’s enthusiastic voice breaks the little exchange Fitz and Skye had. They all turn their heads to her and see her, holding a box of cookies.

„Cookies? For what?“ Fitz asks.

„For our new team member. We need to do some teambuilding, after all.“ 

„But what if the agent doesn’t like cookies?“ Skye asks, hoping Jemma would let them have some cookies, too.

„Oh come on, everyone loves cookies.“ Jemma opposes.

„I don’t.“ An unfamiliar voice makes them all, Ward included, turn around. Skye can’t believe her eyes – it’s her, the woman from the photo, AC’s wife. Ward also seems shocked, like he can’t believe his eyes either.

„Okay guys, let’s get down to work. This is agent May – she’ll handle the transport and no, she doesn’t like cookies, any questions?“ None of them has a chance to ask, AC speaks up again:

„Now back down a little bit, agent May will open the gate.“ They all take a couple of steps back and May uses her tablet to open the gate (how cool is that?). They all freeze as they see a huge black plane with a giant eagle symbol on its top. 

„Okay guys, you all have approximately 20-.“ He stops and looks at May, who slightly shakes her head.

„…15 minutes to get your things to your bunks before we take off. You can go now.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ward, Simmons, Fitz and Skye have all bunks right next to one another. Fitz makes sure they are alone when he speaks up:

„Guys…have you all seen the person I have seen?“

„Yes…“ Simmons says and Fitz continues:

„Our new team member is the bloody Cavalry.“ Skye is apparently the only one who’s not following:

„Bloody Cavalry? You mean AC’s wife?“ She asks innocently and others freeze, even Ward. 

„WHAT?“ Fitz and Simmons ask and Ward’s eyes widen.

„Uhmm it’s a long story but AC showed me a photo of his wife and…it’s her.“ She whispers, making sure no one else is listening.

„I have heard she’s married…I thought it was just a rumor, though.“ Ward says and continues unpacking his bags, now more vigorously, which catches Skye’s attention.

„You OK, my SO?“

„I’m fine.“ He says harshly. 

„Anyway, what’s up with that Cavalry thing? I’ve never heard that before.“

„What? Is the campus of IT guys on the other side of the universe?“ Fitz asks sarcastically.

„Fitz! He just wanted to express his shock, I mean, everyone knows the Cavalry, she’s a legend…“

„What has she done then?“ Before Simmons or anyone else has a chance to say something, agent Coulson and May enter their bunk area. 

„All good?“ AC asks, smiling at all of them. Skye keeps staring at agent May, remembering her wide smile in that photo. Her current cold and distant look doesn’t match the happy photo face at all. 

„Wheels up in 5.“ Agent May says quetly and heads to the cockpit. Ward takes it as an opportunity to talk to AC.

„Sir, may I talk to you for a second.“

„Sure.“

„Melinda May? I mean…another specialist, it’s…it’s nice.“ He rumbles a little bit and Coulson frowns. He can’t say what it is that Ward is trying to say but he decides to stop him before he can continue.

„She’s just a pilot.“ With those words he leaves them there. 

„Buckle up, next destination – New York.“ Agent May says through comms and they all go to find their seats.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„This is Mike Peterson, another person injected with Centipede serum. We don’t know how dangerous it is yet so we need to be extremely careful. We need to persuade him to come with us, it’s our main objection. Ward, you and I are going to talk to him so prepare everything needed for close encounter…“ Ward nods and Coulson goes on with his speech:

„…Fitz-Simmons, you’ll be on comms in case something goes terribly wrong with Mr. Peterson. I count on you to come up with a solution if needed…“ Both Fitz and Simmons nod, though it’s easy to say that they are nervous.

„…Skye, I need you to access all the local CCTV cameras and make us, you know, disappear. You know what to do…“ 

„On it, AC.“ She salutes and he finally turns to May. This is something that Skye has been waiting for.

„…and Agent May…there’s a SHIELD undercover van prepared for us. You’ll wait there and get to us in case of an emergency.“ She nods and they hold eye contact for another few seconds. 

„Let’s go.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

„Mr. Peterson…I’m agent Phillip Coulson with SHIELD, we’d like to discuss some…matters with you.“ AC approaches Mike with Ward by his side. 

„Get away from me! I’m a monster.“ Ward and Coulson exchange looks but decide to pursue.

„No, you’re not a monster. You are just scared and confused. I promise, Mr. Peterson, everything’s going to be alright. I just need you to come with us. We can help.“ Coulson tries again, hopeful that this time Mike will comply. 

„You’re like the other ones…big organisation with big guns that wants to benefit from people like me.“ Mike doesn’t move away from his place, which gives Ward a chance to sneak up to him from behind.

„We are just a small team, Mr. Peterson. We want to help, we are not like them.“

„They want them…“ Mike says and Phil can hear Skye talking through the comms – what is he talking about, who’s them? – 

„Them? Whom?“ Phil asks, exchanging a quick nod with Ward, who’s already behind Mike, waiting for the right time to strike.

„The kids…they, they took him.“

„Took whom?“ Coulson tries again.

„Ace…I’m…I’m so sorry for this…I had to…I have to get to them and stop it.“ Coulson shows Ward a hand sign that clears him to procede. Ward doesn’t waste a second and jumps at Mike from behind. To their surprise it wasn’t Mike himself – it was only his holograph. 

„Damn…May, we need you to come here asap.“ Phil puts his finger on his comm, activating the microphone.

„I’ll be there in n-Aaaghhh-.“ He hears a loud bum on the other side of the comms, it sounds like someone hit the wall pretty hard. His eyes widen and he can feel his heart pounding fast.

„Agent May?! Agent May, do you copy?“ Nothing. Silence.

„Come on, May!“ Still nothing. He doesn’t want to waste any time so he starts with plan B.

„Okay guys, change of plans. Skye…hack all the CCTV cameras around and look for any sight of Mr. Peterson, Fitzsimmons…I need you to prepare a huge dose of sedative, it seems like Mr. Peterson won’t cooperate…“

„But sir, we can’t sedate him.“ Fitz’s voice is desperate as well as his face that only Simmons can see right now. He’s thankful for that.

„Elaborate…“

„From the data gathered on the Centipide serum it’s clear that any amount of sedatives or any other similar substance can kill him in a minute…“

„Then find a way! We don’t have much time, use the SHIELD research or anything you need, it’s on you, guys.“

„But sir…“

„No buts, you can do it. Ward is going to the plane, he’ll help if you want. I’m going to check in with agent May.“ He turns around and goes to find May. His pace is not so fast but when he’s sure he’s out of Ward’s reach, he runs. He runs like he’s never run before. He promised Fury that their relationship woldn’t stand in a way of their missions. They worked like that in the past and it was never a problem but it’s different now and he can feel it. The feeling that the mother of his child is in the field and possibly hurt is almost unbearable. He curses himself for dragging her into it, he should have listened to her.

NO, no…he can’t think like that. She’s right where she belongs and he knows it. She knows it. She can take care of herself…she’s a top specialist, martial arts expert and other titles that Phil finds extremely badass.   
He’s halfway there when he hears her through the comms. He’s never felt more relieved:

„It’s agent May, does anybody copy?“

„May, you alright?“

„We’ll deal with that later…at length. Now tell me what’s our next move. The van is gone but it can be tracked down since it’s a SHIELD van.“

„Perfect, Skye?“

„Uhmmm…got it, he’s heading to the local train station.“

„How far is it from where we are?“ He asks, hoping it’s not that far because he is not sure he would be able to run another mile or so.

„Uhmm it’s closer to where agent May is but Ward’s already here so we can fly there and pick you up.“

„No, BUS is too big for parking in the city center and I don’t even want to imagine the price of a parking ticket for something that big…“ Melinda is glad there’s no one around because she has to smirk at Phil’s stupid joke. 

„…send a car…the SUV, don’t touch Lola.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After getting May and Coulson back to plane, the team doesn’t waste any time. 

„Fitzsimmons, please tell me you got something.“ Coulson asks, though it’s almost like a plea. Everyone gathers around the young scientists and wait for them to say something, anything.

„Uhmm we’ve come up with something but…“

„But?“

„But it’s not the most sophisticated solution.“ Simmons finishes the sentence for Fitz who seems to be greateful for that.

„Keep going.“

„Uhmm we’ll have to…kinda…ehmm…we’ll have to shoot Mr. Peterson to the head with this.“ Simmons shows them a little bullet. None of them understands how something like that can save the day but they decide not to question the idea.

„Will it work? We don’t kill people like that…especially not people with kids…“ AC asks with a worried tone in his voice. As a father himself he can relate to other fathers and he knows that Mr Peterson wouldn’t want Ace to grow up without him. 

„If the shooter hits the head then it’s 100% success.“

„Actually, it’s 98,87%...“ Fitz adds and Simmons forcefully steps on his foot to shut him up.

„It’s 100%, sir.“

„Okay then…“ Phil looks briefly at May because he knows that she’s one of the top SHIELD’s shooters and he’d trust her with this task without a second thought but he made a promise. No field work for her. Ward has to be enough.

„…Ward, get yourself a gun, it’s on you. Fitzsimmons, you’re staying in the plane. May will get us to the station…“

„What about her?“ May asks with a very impersonal voice. She doesn’t even look up from her tablet. For some reasons it sends shivers down Skye’s spine. Skye’s brown eyes are glued to the woman in front of her. She fights the urge to say that she has a name, too, but she changes her mind. This woman is extremely intimidating and from what she can say it’s not the best idea to get on her bad side.

„You wanted to see some action, right?“ AC asks Skye and smiles. In any other situation Skye would definitely mirror his smile and make some kind of a stupid joke but she’s still confused – why would soemone like AC be with someone like May? It doesn’t make any sense to her.

„Skye?“

„Uhm-m, sure, let’s go.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

May parks their car in front of the station. They can say that Mr. Peterson is already inside – people are screaming and running. Phil sits next to Melinda and Ward is in back with Skye. Ward is loading the gun and nods at Coulson after he’s done. Coulson starts to unfasten his seat belt but a gentle tap on the top of his hand stops him. Melinda. 

He shoots a quick look to the back to make sure no one is witnessing this little gesture. Ward is still making sure the gun is ready and Skye can’t tear her eyes from her laptop. After being sure he squeezes Melinda’s hand. She frees her hand from his firm hold, though. Phil is almost sure that she’s still upset because of their unpleasant exchange in the morning but his dark thoughts are soon replaced by a wave of warmth – she passes him a loaded firearm. For most people this wouldn’t be a big deal but they are not most people. He makes sure his fingers brush against hers as he accepts the gun. 

„Alright guys, let’s go.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

May and Ward go upstairs – Ward to prepare for shooting and May to have a better view on the whole scene. Skye is told to stay behind Coulson all the time. 

„Mr. Peterson…“ Coulson steps closer to him. Now they are in the middle of the station. It’s just them…and Skye.

„You don’t understand. You’re playing with fire, agent.“ Says Mike and briefly looks at Skye. He has a plan.

„Maybe. I am here to help you so let me help you.“ Coulson says with a firm voice. As he’s about to come even closer to Mr. Peterson, a man with a gun appears by his side:

„I got the tickets, sir.“

„I have a better idea.“ Mike runs towards Skye and Coulson. He knocks him down and grabs Skye by her arm. Then he gets back to his „friend“ and grabs him by his arm as well. With one giant jump he appears upstairs.

„Watch the girl, I’ll take care of the agent.“ The armed man knocks Skye down as well and waits for his next order. Mike jumps down and waits for Coulson to get up.

„See? You can’t stop me. No one can stop me. I have to do what has to be done, agent.“

„I wouldn’t move if I were you, Mr. Peterson.“ Coulson smiles and crosses his arms. Mike is visibly very confused but doesn’t move as he’s been told.

„I do have backup, Mr. Peterson. There are guns pointing at you so shut it and come with us.“ Coulson shows his upper arm and is pleased by the reaction he gets from Mike. Mike looks around, looking for any evidence of what Coulson’s saying. 

The armed man overhears the conversation and starts looking around as well. Skye takes is as an opportunity to get lost. She’s slowly reaching the staircase when the man notices. He doesn’t want to waste any time so he points his gun at her. She feels like it’s her last day but it’s not.

Agent May is there, kicking the life out of the man. She makes a few quick moves and the man falls down defeated. Skye has never seen anything so professional in her entire life. Her jaw drops a little but she shakes off the shock and gets up. She looks down and see Mr Peterson lying on the ground with a head wound. Ward did it. The mission is over.

Coulson makes a call to Hub to announce their success and ask for a team to take care of Mr. Peterson. 

Skye can finally breathe again.


End file.
